A Darker Purpose
by Whas'up
Summary: Because her life was stolen from her, because her world had forgotten her, and because the people she loved lied to her. Includes tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, of course, and now...Jenny!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks so much for reading, please review!**

**No, seriously...REVIEW!**

A long, purple, crab-like claw shot out, embedding itself deep into a shiny metal machine bolted to the wall. The machine struggled under the assault like a wounded animal, the powerful claw slashing it apart as easily as if it were made of tissue paper. Sparks flew into the air as the circuitry was mangled, until finally, a vital component was severed and the machine grew dim, the sparks stopping as abruptly as they began. The purple claw removed itself, stabbing visciously and harmlessly against the empty air for a second more.

Snarling and clicking through its grotesque mouth, the abomination turned its insectoid body sharply to the right and began to stalk back out of the darkened room. Before it, the nightmares that were its brethren scurried over themselves to move out of its enraged path.

A flash of red drew the creatures eyes towards the corner, "This is our chance," a voice clicked, "this is our chance."

The creature bristled with an angry screech. "You speak only for yourself!" it cried, swishing around, it's many legs scittering across the metal floor.

The humanoid female, red hair bright in the darkness, strode out from the shadows, her boots clunking dully against the floor. "An outpost," she continued, speaking the creatures language, her mouth moving oddly to accomodate the clicks and clacks, her boots coming still closer to the insectoid creature. "Their Judoon troops are dead," she said, an eyebrow raised, an mocking grin on her lips, "annihilated by Red Six."

The creature, the Lisic, stalked forward, slamming its powerful legs into the floor, denting the metal floor panels. The humanoid, her blue eyes narrowed, stood still as the creature extended its claw, raising it into a striking position. "I didn't approve the deployment of Red Six," it hissed.

The female laughed, throwing her head back, the scares on her neck standing out, vivid red against pale white, "I don't _need_ your approval to set my creations loose," she said, "I _do_ need your approval to change the ships course, your brethren will be pleased to take an outpost," the female said quietly, watching the insect with rapt attention.

The creatures black eyes swiveled in their stocks, the female was merely toying with it. Because the creature ruled this ship, but only because the female allowed it, because the female held no interest. And that was the source of the creatures continuous jealousy. It stomped around the humanoid, who watched closely, eyes swishing from side to side, her head tilted to the side in curiousity, her fingers flexing. The rest of her body did not move. "Or are you frightened?" the female taunted.

A claw leapt outward with lightning speed, to skewer her through the head, the only part the creature knew these humanoid creatures needed. The move was deflected with a quick flash of metal. A disconcerting clicking came from the creatures brethren as the thin knife in the females hand slashed at the Lisic's black eyes. It pulled back, clacking as it used its extra legs to skitter quickly to the right, swiping sideways at the females body. She shot backwards in a column of light, only to rematerialize a few feet away, a localized transmat. The creature chose not to follow her, her technology always did save her in the end.

"You would start a war!" the creature clicked.

The female turned to the side and began to pace slowly across the metal floor, back and forth, back and forth. Her knife was gone from her hand, hidden once again, the creature knew not where. "They would destroy you, their influence spreads farther every year, you kill _yourselves_ by doing nothing!"

"The Shadow Proclamation is indeed growing in power," the creature agreed irritably, "you know it more than anyone." Sharp teeth clacked nastily together.

The human female stopped, looking at the Lisic, her head tilted sadly, "I do everything you ask of me, when the Grenkin were threatening your coloneys, I destroyed them. When the Adipose were using your codes, I stopped them. Now, when the Shadow Proclomation is knocking on your door, you have me do nothing?"

"They are powerful," the creature clacked, its cruel black eyes staring at the humanoid, a vaguely curious tinge to its gaze. "More powerful then any enemy we've known, we should not antagonize them," the creature said, stalking closer to the human, noting in awe that the she was not frightened of it at all.

The female smiled up at the Lisic, a wry grin of amusement that the creature assosiated with happiness, "They will destroy you, eventually," she chuckled.

The creatures response was a sudden, hysterical shriek that ricocheted between the metal walls around them. "The Lisic live forever!"

"Don't be naive, it makes you look foolish," the female said, eyes narrowed. "They are powerful," she growled through clenched teeth, "but so am I, I will kill them. I will kill all of them and find what they have stolen from me."

The Lisic's eye stocks swivelled erratically, the humanoid females voice frightening the creature just slightly, "An outpost?" the Lisic said, trembling under the terrible scrutiny of those ice blue eyes.

**DISCLAIMER: If it were mine Catherine Tate and David Tennant would have been on the show 4EVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I like speaking from aliens point of view, it's fun. Whatcha think? Do I pull it off though?**

Amongst the Judoon troops that were assigned to the outpost Rtijki, on the last moon Shren, Goki, Captain of the Patrol, was the last to die. He was strong.

Six hours, one minute, and three seconds after the virus known as Red Six entered his system, Goki lay on the ground of the main lab, forgotten and in pain, he lay amongst the corpses of his troops. He looked up in a daze as the double doors a short distance in front of him were blown clear off their hinges. He looked on with a sense of unreality as a humanoid shape strode calmly into the lab, through his fever, Goki could not clearly see the figure, he saw only the bright red hair atop its head.

Goki's ragged breath hitched in his throat as terrifying shadows, made up of long spider legs and cruel claws, seemed to seep in through the door in the humanoids wake. Goki wondered if the red haired figure was Syn, the demon that had haunted his nightmares as a small child, come to collect his soul at last. It was said that Syn was an offworlder, that she lacked the thick hide that were the Judoon's legacy, that she lacked the emotions that made off worlders weak, that she was empty, blank, a souless creature.

Goki trembled as the figure, so obviously feminine now, spoke, "Spread out, I need the scientists," she hissed, looking over her shoulder at the monsters behind her. Goki blinked his large eyes in fright, the female had spoken in his language, it reinforced Goki's belief that it was Syn, because surely the demon that would steal his soul would speak his language?

The female strode deeper into the lab as Goki watched, and he saw her completely for the first time, she was a pale thing, thinner then was healthy for her, and walked with wary stride, she had terrible scars along the left side of her face. They should have made her ugly, but they were not that terrible, merely dark tan lines crisscrossing against her cheek, it looked like cracked glass. She turned her disconcerting blue eyes towards the various instruments and experiments sitting on the tables. She seemed disinterested, even scornful, of what she saw, like a child would regard a broken toy.

Goki heard a terrible clacking from the doorway, he shifted his eyes, and saw another shadow, this shadow seemed larger, more frightening then the others. The woman turned towards the creature, her blue eyes narrowing in irritation, "No," she snapped, pointing at the shadow, "tell them not to."

The dark creature clacked again, its claws rubbing together as its long legs shifted across the marble floor.

The woman walked towards the creature, her foot landing inches from Goki's face on her way, "Bring them to me, they have knowledge we can use, to kill them without extracting it would be wasteful."

_Ah_, Goki thought, as practical as a Judoon.

"You and your brethren can have them after," the female promised, shooeing the monster away with a careless flick of her wrist. Goki coughed, just a slight wheeze of air puffing out of his chest, but the woman turned, her head at an angle, her eyes searching the room quickly. And she saw him.

Goki expected the demon to reach out and extract his soul straight from his body, but the woman merely looked at him, something like confusion and pride in her gaze. "You," she said, walking towards him, kneeling next to him, looking him in the eyes, "you must be strong."

"All Judoon are strong," Goki let out, his voice barely escaping his tight throat.

She nodded...and suddenly smiled at him. Goki flinched back in surprise.

"Perhaps you could help me?" the woman asked, laying a cool and gentle hand across Goki's chest, leaning down until the tips of her fiery hair was playing across his rough cheek.

"Are you a demon?" Goki choked out.

"I'm looking for a possesion of mine," the woman continued, smiling still.

"You are Syn," Goki cried out, struggling to get away from her. The weight of her hand on his chest grew, until he could not so much as move an inch, he looked up at her, respect shining through his fevered eyes. "Syn, the demon of the darkness and the flame."

The woman laughed, throwing her head back, she shook her head, "No." Goki looked up in confusion, his vision tunneling until he could see only the woman, could see only her pale face and wide smile, "No," she repeated, "My name is Donna."

Six hours, six minutes, and six seconds after Goki was exposed to Red Six...he died, Donna Noble's hand splayed out across his chest, her hair dangling across his face. Her smile was the last thing he saw before he slipped into death.

**DISCLAIMER: If it were mine, it would be a whole lot scarier then aliens made out of fat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, if I do say so myself, I really like this chapter, don't know why really, suppose I never will, thought i'd just tell ya.**

**REVIEW! please....**

The Doctor raced out of the Tardis, a happy skip in his step as he turned halfway to look back at Jack, who exited the Tardis in a much calmer stride. "Rtijki," the Doctor called, "positioned on the last moon of Shren, a beautiful base!" He turned on his heel, pointing at the various lab tables positioned across the large white room, "There it is!" he said, picking up a small glowing blue pad of paper, "This is the secret to Treyic Trinsintion," he continued, flipping the object over in his hands, smiling with those big teeth.

Jack, whatever excitment he may have felt for Treyic Trinsintion was irrevocably erased when he saw the corpses on the floor, the corpses that the Doctor had obviously overlooked. "Uh," Jack said, stepping towards the dead Judoon, "Doc?" he asked.

"Of course the real Treyic won't come in a hundred years at least, but this is the first step," the Doctor said, not quite hearing Jack.

"Doctor?" Jack said, kneeling down next to one Judoon, peering at it in morbid interest.

The Doctor looked up from the glowing blue paper, his eyes searching the room for Jack, looking at him and then the dead Judoon, his mouth dropping in surprise, "Oh," he mumbled, placing the paper down and striding over, pulling his black glasses out of his pocket and popping them onto his face. He rummaged through his inside coat pocket, extracting his sonic screwdriver, and shining it at the Judoon, his lips frowning in concentration.

The sonic made a noise Jack had never heard from it before, a sort of wheezing warning tone that scared him a bit. His eyebrows rose, "That sounded bad," he told the Doctor, looking at him.

The Doctor shook his head, clucking his tongue, "Not bad, certainly not good, it's all bit grey."

"What does that sound mean?" Jack asked, just little, tiny bit worried.

"Well," the Doctor drawled, sitting back on his heels, "we've been exposed to a virus," he said, rubbing over his chin.

"Oh," Jack said, thinking that over slowly, "are we gonna be okay?" he asked.

The Doctor's eyebrows rose, his shoulders rising towards his ears, "Hmm, well yes, it seems to be specialized towards Judoon," the Doctor said, standing up and walking towards another body, he scanned it, he scanned another, then another. Finally he came back to Jack, a curious look in his eyes.

"They all caught a virus and died?" Jack asked, standing up and backing away from the bodies. "You promised me a beach," Jack sighed, "and I get this."

The Doctor turned around and pointed at Jack slightly defensibely, "Perhaps you should be more specific," he said, his finger wavering, "Donna always said a beach too, maybe if she'd given me a _name_ of a beach or a more specific time period I would have gotten us there." The Doctor turned away from Jack, a troubled look in his eyes.

Jack swallowed down his curt reply, when the Doctor had arrived at the Hub, alone, and invited Jack out for a trip, Jack had said yes, wondering where the red head was. He'd asked the Doctor once, recieved a simple, "She's gone, I had to bring her home, she's not coming back," Jack never asked again. And one trip had turned into two, two had turned to five, five had turned to eight, and eight had turned to twelve, Jack's reasoning was that the Tardis _was_ a time machine. Torchwood would never miss him, and really, Gwen had it under control now, she was strong.

Jack walked around the room, following the Doctor as he roamed around the room again. They stumbled across a more human looking alien, laying awkwardly on the other side of a table, he had pale white hair and sightless red eyes, he was dead, the man had terrible red burns on both of his temples, blood had seeped out of his eyes and ears and nose, he hadn't died from any Judoon virus. Jack looked down at him, then up towards the Doctor, "That looks painful," he dead panned.

The Doctor swallowed, "Psychic violation...is a very painful death," the Doctor said quietly. His head snapped up quickly, he scanned the room once more, "This isn't right, this outpost is meant to be thriving."

"It's not," Jack said, pointing out the obvious.

The Doctor rolled his eyes from under his black glasses, "Jack, yes thank you, but I don't understand, this base is the starting point of all Treyic technology, they're supposed to be having a breakthrough _right now_!"

"Yeah, but nothing is ever set, it's fluid isn't it? You told me that," Jack said, shrugging as he inched his way back towards the Tardis.

"But not _this_," the Doctor hissed, "this was _meant_ to happen. Always."

Jack began to understand why the Doctor had a horrified expression on his face. "But now it's not going to?"

"The soldiers are dead, the scientists are dead," the Doctor turned, something foreign in his eyes, something not meant to be there, confusion, "the universe is about to change."

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

The Lisic had long ago agreed that the humanoid female among them, 'the Noble one', was a frightening thing.

Once, she'd been taken from the Lisics, the Grenkin, in their last, desperate attempt to survive the Lisics rage had destroyed ship after ship until they found the fearsome weapon that was the red haired female. The Lisics followed them, inconsolable in their grief and anger, they destroyed ships and coloneys, leaving destruction in their wake, searching everywhere for the humanoid woman. Until one day, they encountered a Grenkin ship, floating in the space between Geren and Colk, they burned their way inside.

The interior of the ship was drenched in the white blood of the Grenkin, their bodies lay across every surface, their flat faces twisted in terrible pain.

They found her in a dark corner, rocking back and forth, her thin knife in her hand, drenched in blood, her own and Grenkin, she had killed them all.

Once, she'd built a great machine. A machine that could transmit murderous and dark thoughts across space, they activated it, pointed it towards the Adipose world. The Adipose ripped themselves apart, murdering themselves, torturing themselves, until finally thirty percent of their population was gone. The Lisics wanted her to turn the machine off then, their goal had been achieved, the Adipose would never dare threaten the Lisic power base again. But she wouldn't.

She stood there, listening to the screams coming from the Adipose world for days, her arms crossed, her blue eyes narrowed in contemplation. The Lisic with the purple claws, the only one unafraid of the female had smashed the machine apart, she had flicked her gaze from the communication device to the Lisic, and smiled, her mind already on other things. The Adipose were almost destroyed, because her fearful knowledge and infatuation with screams.

But it was not until yesterday that they realized her most frightening feature. Her mind.

The scientists on Rtijki had fought them, all but one had died, the female had not been pleased, but she had not said anything. They dragged the red eyed man before her, throwing him at her feet, she smiled at him, lowering her self onto one knee, "Hello," she'd greeted.

The man was a stubborn thing, he'd only stared at her.

"Do you know me?" she'd asked.

The man, his curiousity if nothing else forcing him to respond, had nodded, his eyes traveling over her face.

She'd trilled an amused laugh through her nose, "My files were classified, does the Shadow Proclamation know you saw them?"

The man looked guilty and then a little of his confidence returned, he shook his head.

"You see, this is all their own fault," she'd continued, looking at the man earnestly, her blue eyes begging to be believed, "I would never be what I am now if they hadn't taken me from my home. Made me remember. Experimented on me for all that time."

The man had grunted, a sound of scorn.

Donna had looked sad, "Ah, I see, you don't believe me then," she'd shaken her head, her red hair flying across her face as her shoulders sagged.

Her head snapped up as the man said something, but the Lisics could not understand him as they understood Donna, he spoke his own language. She looked gravely insulted, anger growing on her face, and then he'd spoken again. She leapt forward, her hands reaching towards the mans face, landing on his temples, and the man _screamed_. He fought and fought, wrestling Donna to the floor, rolling them over so he was on top of her, but her hands would not leave his temples. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as orange blood, close in color to Donna's, began pouring out of every orifice on the mans face, except his mouth. The man lashed out, hitting Donna across the face viciously, making her nose bleed, but she would not stop.

And then he fell on top of her, quite dead.

The Lisics got him off her, rolling him away, and helped her to her feet, she rose uncertainly, her hand resting on her head as she swayed. "What have you done?" a little nightmare, barely ten rotations old had asked, his yellow claws raised admiringly.

She blinked at them, her blue eyes dazed, "He told me I'd never find it, he'd never tell me."

"What did you do?" the Lisic with the purple claws asked again, more stern.

"I took it from him," she said, her hand rising fleetingly, grasping at thin air, "I reached out and took it," she said, her own voice filled with awe.

The Lisics backed away from her slightly, "You invaded his mind?" they asked.

She nodded, and smiled, "It was wonderful," she whispered.

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't _steal_ them, they're just having a bit of a laugh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, it's a tad short, but I like, do you?**

The universe changing was not as dramatic as one might expect.

There were no explosions.

There was no fire.

There was no death.

Things just, well, they just..._changed_.

The Doctor piloted the Tardis a thousand years into the future, landed on a planet that was mighty at that time, to see the damage, he said. And things that were red were now blue. Things that were hot were now cold. People who were meant to be alive were not, while others, who had no right to exist, skipped down the street. It was wrong, Jack could see it in every little thing, it was all wrong, it was disgusting and made his skin crawl, the universe was no longer the place he remembered.

And that frightened him beyond reason.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

She smiled at it, that happy smile that it liked to see on her odd little humanoid lips, as she climbed up the crazy web like wall towards the control room of the Lisic ship, "Thuin," she said, reaching the threshold of the room and grabbing its purple claw to keep her balance.

It pushed her gently with the claw, steering her away from the entrance and its steep drop, aware that she'd fallen backwards through it once and had broken one of her weak little bones. "A wasteland," it said, looking down at her, "there is nothing on Thuin but dust."

Donna shook her head, "There's a base there, a Shadow Proclamation knowledge bank, to capture it and all their secrets would be a great advantage," she said, not meeting its eyes this time, her own pointed down at the floor.

It liked her eyes, so it reached out with its claw, placing it under her chin and raising her face. Those blue eyes stared up at it, "You tell lies," it said, a warning tone to its clicks.

She straightened her spin, a sardonic little grin on her lips, "Yes."

"What you seek is there?" it asked.

She nodded.

"I see," it said, strangely awed, so much death, so much pain, so much destruction, all for one little thing she couldn't live without.

"Would you take us to Thuin?" Donna asked, her pale face standing out against the black walls.

"Yes," the Lisic with the purple claws said, because even though it was bitter and resentful and jealous of the female, it would do anything for her. Anything.

**DISCLAIMER: Go ahead, try and take them from me! Hahhahahbwahahahha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so the thing that Donna's been looking for is real close to being found. But now I'm a mite sad, because nobody guessed or even seemed to want to know what she was destroying the universe _for_.**

Ezont remembered the moment he first saw her, all those many years ago, when he was a newly minted Shadow Proclamation scientist and she was a new and exciting subject for his research. Her head had already been shaved then (he learned later that she had cried and screamed when they held her down and cut off her hair), her clothes already stripped from her, her memories already triggered, her eyes holding a rage Ezont couldn't understand.

Donna Noble. Oh, Donna Noble, his favorite subject, his favored prize. The one, the _only_ one, to _ever_ escape his laboratory, the one that disappeared into the night, aided by frightful shadows with spider legs. The one he dreamed of, the one he longed for, the one with a mind to rival his own, the one that never broke under the weight of his experiments.

The one that stood before him now.

Her hair had grown back, a bright and violent shade of red, long and full, it framed her pale face like dancing flames, how he wished to reach out and feel the silken strands.

And her eyes, those haunting blue eyes, the ones that tormented him in his dreams, held the same rage they always had, the same passion, the same fire, the same _madness_.

"Ezont," she said, her blank voice sending a thrill through his soul.

"Donna," he whispered, approaching her slowly, unmindful of the alien monsters flanking her, raising his hand to caress her cheek, "you came back to me."

She flinched back, snarling at him like a trapped animal, "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Ezont lowered his hand, frowning a little frown as he peered at her, "Why are you here, Thuin is a secret, the knowledge bank is a secret."

Donna smiled at him, a twisted sort of prideful smile, "Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless they are for everyone," she said in a sing song voice, her head tipping from side to side on every syllable.

"You've changed," Ezont realized, taking a step away from her, away from her monsters.

Her smile dimmed, leaving her face blank, empty, the face of an apathetic doll long since discarded, "You're the one who changed me," she said, a fragile twinge to her voice. She took a step towards him, her monsters following her closely, "The one who stole all that I was, all that I ever could be, the one who stole my life away."

Ezont backed up against the wall, his fingers splayed across the vertical surface, seeking reassurance that wasn't there, "I wanted to help you."

She shook her head, her movements harsh, fast, and cold, "Liar," she accused vehemently.

"And I did!" he screamed, his chin jutting out defiantly, "I helped you, we helped you! You're alive when you should be dead! Does that count for nothing?!"

Donna stopped her forward movement, she tilted her head to the left just slightly, her eyes narrowed in thought, she looked at Ezont with those blue, blue eyes, seemingly looking through him, like he wasn't even there. She snapped out of it quickly, looking back up into Ezont's eyes, a softer look to her. She backed away, her hands raised and motioning for her monsters to do the same, "You're right, Ezont," she said, tipping her metaphorical hat to Ezont, "That does count for something. It does."

Ezont relaxed marginaly, "Why are you here?"

She smiled brightly, making Ezon't flinch back in surprise, "Something here belongs to me," she said, gesturing wildly all around, encompasing the entire base in one hand movement.

Ezont didn't realize, not at first, but when it did click, Ezont was horrified, he took a step away from the wall, towards Donna, "Don't, please don't, don't tell me all of this was for that silly little thing?"

Donna lashed out at Ezont, her open palm crashing against his chest, knocking him clean off his feet and into the wall, "It's _not _silly!" she admonished.

Ezont coughed as he looked up at her from the floor, "It's just decoration!" he cried.

Donna laughed then, high and unhinged, it rang in Ezont's ears, "You dumbo!" Donna said, her amused voice mocking Ezont mercillesly, "You thought it was just a necklace, a bit of jewlery?" She kneeled down in front of him, grabbed his chin, forced his face inches from her own, "You don't have keys on your world?" Ezont didn't know what she meant, couldn't figure it out.

A monster, smaller then the rest, with bright yellow claws, scittered it's way into the room, racing its disjointed way to Donna, who smiled at it like it was a favored son, "You found it?" she asked. Ezont couldn't understand the creatures language, but knew the answer by Donna's reaction. She stood up, wiped her hands on her trousers and skipped a few steps to the door, "the North section?" she asked the creature, "Brilliant, fantastic, Molte Bene!"

Ezont slumped agaisnt the wall, he was a smart enough man to realize what happened now. They didn't need him. They didn't want him. They were going to kill him. "Donna," he called, stilling her, "look at me," he ordered, a grim smile appearing on his face when she responded. He looked at her one last time, soaking her in, her red hair, her blue eyes, her white skin, her black clothes, a mass of contradictions. "I am a liar, Donna," he said, "because I didn't care about helping you," he admitted.

She nodded, "I know."

"I wanted so much."

Donna looked at him sadly, "You wanted _too_ much," she said, turning away, skipping out the door with the yellow clawed creature, "Good bye," she shouted from the hallway, smiling as Ezont's screams filled her ears. Smiling as the Lisic's killed the one she hated the most.

**DISCLAIMER: Now that I think about it, the Lisic are mine, Ezont is mine, Red Six is mine, and, oh yeah, Evil!Donna is totally up for grabs because she doesn't exist in the show! So ha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, hello, what's up? I like this chapter, hope you do too!**

The first time, well, the first time she had been shot, shot in the back while she used her words to try and end a war, the betrayal stung worse then the bullet in her right heart. In pain and in shock, she had struggled away from the people that were surrounding her, her father would have been dissapointed, she used her fists, her teeth, everything she had to escape them. Bleeding out fast and gasping for air she had made it to her ship, the lovely little ship she called home, it was there, in that comforting red place that she had begun to glow. She didn't know what was happening, she was scared, she was in pain, she cried and cried for her father, but he had never come.

She had erupted in an inferno of golden light, she had changed her face.

Jenny didn't remember her second face very well. She had avoided looking in reflective surfaces after that, the change had been glaring, Jenny finally understood the difference between beauty and ugliness. Long, bright, full, blonde hair, had been replaced with muted brown, limp hair that wouldn't, no matter what she did, grow past her shoulders. Bright blue eyes had been replaced with gray eyes that had no sparkle, no color, they were as lifeless as a dead man's and looked just as intelligent. And her pretty little face, which she had grown quite fond of, had turned into a long horse face, with a chin far too large and ears far too small, she hated her second face.

She hated how she acted while she was her second self, she felt weak, and dumb, and held none of the confidence her first self had in abundance. Even the programing of the machine seemed to dull, seemed to leave her, she was a totally a different person, and she didn't like that person.

The second time, well, the second time had been entirely her own fault. She had walked straight off a cliff, no, really, she did, but to be fair, it was a very, _very_ well hidden cliff, there were bushes and everything. When she began to glow, she actually felt relieved, finally she would be rid of her terrible, ugly second face, she did wonder what was happening, somehow knowing that it was because of her father's genes, the genetic gifts of the Time Lords. And again she felt bitter that he wasn't there to help her, wasn't there to explain this thing to her, but she wasn't surprised.

Her third face was a very nice face, for some odd reason she linked it with her first face, they didn't look alike, but they felt the same when she looked in the mirror. Her nose was pointed up, her face was heart shaped, and her eyes were very large and chocolate brown, she was quite pleased with her third face. And she absolutely _adored _her hair, it was red, red, red! Bright and bold and golden in the sunshine, but dark, almost brown, in the dark, it was versatile and unique...well, it did remind her of Donna's hair. But she loved Donna, her father's companion, the one who named her and accepted her, so she thought it a fitting tribute.

She felt _fantastic_ as her third self. Bold, confident, and intelligent, she would sashay into a crisis, solve it, and just as easily leave the scene, with a nice new companion, male or female, holding her hand. But deep down she had a niggling feeling of unease, as if this beautiful version of herself was tragically doomed, but she ignored that feeling, she didn't _like _that feeling.

That was how the Shadow Proclamation found her, with her chocolate brown eyes and bright red hair, her handsome companion, Wiley, had turned out to be some sort of recon man. Finding interesting things and waiting for the the Proclamation to collect them was his job, she couldn't blame him though, she _was _an interesting thing. She was sure it had been years now, years of being poked and proded by scientists, years of _torture _and _humiliation. _Ezont was the worst, he experimented on her, tested her, all while telling her he loved her. But Jenny _knew_ love, and what Ezont felt wasn't _love, _he would say things, things like, 'You look just like her', and, 'She would know the answer,' things that made it obvious that every time he looked at Jenny, he saw someone else.

Jenny rocked back and forth on the white floor, her back towards the white door, her brown eyes observing the white wall without expression when she heard the crash, then the giggling, she turned sharply, twisting her spine to look up from the floor, then the door to her white world smashed open and she was face to face with the one woman she had ever considered calling 'mum'.

"Donna!" she cried, leaping to her feet, running to Donna happily, ignoring the instincts of the machine, the instincts that told her that this woman in front of her was dangerous, was a _weapon._

Donna opened her arms as Jenny ran to her, enveloping her in a warm hug, "Hello," Donna greeted, smiling down at the top of Jenny's head, sweeping her hand through Jenny's long red hair.

Jenny's third self felt things more strongly then the previous two, or maybe the stress of being a prisoner for years had weakened her somewhat, but, whatever it was, Jenny began to cry, sobbing uncontrollably into Donna's shoulder, "Donna, you're here," she hiccuped, wiping her nose against Donna's black coat, "oh, you're here."

Donna chuckled kindly, her arms tightening around Jenny for a second before pulling back, holding Jenny by her shoulders, "I'm sorry, really sorry," Donna said, smiling at her, her head tilted a fraction ot the left, "but who are you?"

Jenny was confused for tiny milisecond, then realized that Donna wouldn't know her new face, "It's me!" she said, then she realized that wouldn't be helpful, "It's Jenny!" she clarified.

Donna's eyes widened, her jaw hanging loose as she reached down and pressed her hands agaisnt Jenny's hearts, her hands resting on her chest, directly above her breasts. The steady beating of Jenny's hearts against Donna's hands sent tears to Donna's eyes, she snatched her hands back, held them against her mouth, "Oh my god," she whispered before wrapping Jenny into a tight embrace, "Oh my god."

**DISCLAIMER: The knowledge that I don't own this is the bane of my continued existence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Come on, I _know _you're reading, so review! Pretty, pretty please? Must I beg?**

"Your eyes..." Jack said slowly, leaning forward to point meekly at the Doctor's face, "were they always blue?"

The Doctor looked up from the Tardis controls, peering at Jack, one eyebrow raised, "Under normal circumstance I would say yes."

Jack lowered his hand, staring at it like he'd never quite seen a hand before, "I'm sensing a 'but'."

"But," the Doctor said, walking around the console, steering Jack towards the jumpseat, "since the changes to the universe have spread radically across time and space, I would now say 'I have no idea whether my eyes were blue," the Doctor looked into thin air for a second, "well," he drawled, "unless you count previous regenerations, in which case I would say 'yes, my first, second, fourth-"

Jack held up a hand, covering the Doctor's mouth, he leaned towards the Doctor, almost tipping precariously in the process, "I feel," he swallowed, "all wobbly." The Doctor nodded, glaring down at Jack's hand, going crosseyed in the process, he said something, the sound muffling against Jack's palm. Jack rolled his eyes and removed his hand, "Excuse me?" he asked, as polite as you please.

"You'll feel sick for a moment," the Doctor continued, sitting Jack down on the jumpseat and proceeding to fly around the Tardis console, his converse clad feet barily hitting the grating, "you're a fact, a fact of _this _universe, which means you're tied to it, what changes it, changes you."

Jack shook his head, "But you've changed as well," he looked up at the Doctor, tilting his head as he studied him, "I think I remember..." he stood again, holding himself up against the console, "You looked just the same, except for your eyes, they used to be brown, didn't they?"

The Doctor shook his head, showing uncertainty at last, his fingers hesitating on the Tardis controls, "I..don't know," he said quietly, looking up at Jack with those light blue eyes, "I remember them being blue, my ninth face had blue eyes, and when I turned into me...I kept them, Rose liked them so much...I'd never controlled a regeneration before, but for her, well for her," he shrugged, knowing Jack knew what he meant without words.

Jack swallowed and shook his head, "No," he mumbled suredly, "that's not how it used to be," he realized, "you had brown eyes, big puppy eyes the color of chocolate."

The Doctor grinned, "Getting all poetic on me?" he teased.

"Not now!" Jack snapped, slumping back down into the jumpseat irritably, he looked up at the Doctor, sulking, "you aren't supposed to flirt with me either," he grumbled.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "You're supposed to yell at me for saying hello to people."

"Well, it's not just a _hello _with you, is it?" the Doctor grinned.

Jack closed his eyes, turning away from the Doctor, his expression pained. The Doctor looked down at the grating, suddenly feeling like he was less then he should be, like he was laughing over a grave, "I'm the same man," he said.

"Nothing's the same..." Jack said, tears in his eyes, as he desperately attempted to look strong, to restrain himself, then his head shot up, "Earth," he said, leaping to his feet.

The Doctor held out his hands comfortingly, "Jack, Earth's okay, everyone there should be fine."

"How?" Jack demanded, "How do you know?"

"The change happened when the Earth was in the year 2039, everything that was on Earth when you left should be the same."

Jack calmed down somewhat, but was still unclear as to what the Doctor meant, "Treyonic," Jack said, ignoring the Doctor's attempt at giving him the correct name, "or whatever, was discovered in the Earth year 2039?" The Doctor nodded, so Jack continued, "So the universe didn't start to change until that point, everything is diverging from that one point in time?" he asked, and the Doctor nodded.

Then it started.

The Tardis began to shake, and scream, and everything in the room glowed red, and all Jack could do was clutch the console.

**DISCLAIMER: What? You mean I _don't _own them? Well...why the heck not! RTD should learn to share!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO THERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING? BEHIND THE COUCH? WELL....I"M JUST GLAD YOU'RE HERE NOW!**

Jack was surrounded in white, blank endless space, his clothing was white, the world was white. There was a man standing in front of Jack, what was that man doing there?

"She is a danger to us all," the man said tonelessly, passing a glass of pink lemonade into Jack's hand.

The man was sitting in a white wicker chair, so was Jack, weren't they just standing?

"She has already destroyed the universe that was," the man said calmly, passing Jack a small piece of chocolate cake on a perfectly white plate.

The man took a sip of his tea, so did Jack, weren't they drinking lemonade?

"If left unrestrained she would blaze across time and space, leaving devestation in her wake," the man said, a tad of emotion leaking into his voice, he stared at Jack, bright blue eyes shining out of a pale face, his white suit blending into the white world.

The man took a white fork and broke off a bite of the lemon squre from the center of the table, so did Jack, where was the chocolate cake?

"She is chaos," the man said, leaning back in his chair, his ice cold pink lemonade resting in his hand.

"Jack!" another voice called, urgent and male and familair, Jack looked across the white world, but saw no one.

"She is an unknown factor, she is unacceptable," the man said, anger coloring his tones as he raised a bite of chocolate cake to his lips.

Jack shook his head, clearing his foggy thoughts, "Who are you?" he asked, his mind still thick.

The man tilted his head to the side, his white hair matching his pale face, "I am called the White Guardian," he said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Jack eyed his surroundings, his and the mans attire, and the wicker furniture, one eyebrow raised of it's own accord, "Take it and run with it, huh?" he asked.

The man tilted his head to the other side, as if confused, "And you are called Jack Harkness," he said, then rethought his words, "or, that is, you are now going by Jack Harkness."

Jack nodded as he took a bite of chocolate cake.

The man frowned slightly, his eyes focusing just past Jack's shoulder, "Time grows short, Jack Harkness," he said, his eyes returning to Jack's. He leaned forward in his white wicker chair, his white suit wrinkling as he placed his elbows on the table top, "There is a woman-"

"Always a woman," Jack interupted.

The man nodded, "They are powerful creatures," he agreed, if he was upset at being interupted, he did not show it. "She has changed the universe, now she will destroy it."

Jack leaned forward, pushing his plate of Jell-O to the side, "Tell me," he said.

"She is the instrument of chaos, but she is, in a way, innocent," the man said sadly, "forces not of her control have conspired against her since the moment of her creation. But you must show no mercy, as she would show you none. She has been driven mad, by the voices, by the drums, always by the screams."

Jack frowned, "You're talking in riddles, riddles are not helpful."

The man smiled a small smile, "Her name is Donna Noble."

Jack reeled backwards as if he'd been slapped, his jaw hung slack, "What?" he asked.

The man was standing, so was Jack, where were the white wicker chairs?

"She is the darkness," the man said, reaching forward, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack tried to shrug away, but the man simply would not let go, "Donna Noble saved the universe," Jack hissed.

"Donna Noble must die," the man said, his grip on Jack's shoulders tightening, until it felt like razor's digging into his skin, "you must _make_ her die."

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes flew open, he sat bolt upright, staring at the interior of the Tardis, looking up into the eyes of the Doctor, the blue eyes that were both familiar and wrong.

The Doctor was gripping his shoulder, kneeling next to him, "You died," he said simply, gesturing at the piece of console that had most probably did him in.

"Good thing I don't stay dead," Jack said, his words flowing through his mouth without his control, while his true thoughts screamed across his mind, _Doctor, something's wrong, help me! _Jack's body stood with the Doctor's help, it smiled that special flirty smile, "Something wrong with the Tardis?"

The Doctor smiled, reassured, "Well, it seems to be over...whatever it was. The Tardis lost gravimetric control, just for a second, threw us around just a tad."

_Doctor! Help me! I can't...I can't...I'm not in control!_ Jack thought desperately. "Are the core systems back up?" Jack's voice asked.

"Yup!" the Doctor cried, suddenly ecstatic as he pranced around the console, his converse clanging against the grating, "Better then before, actually!"

Jack's low chuckle came out of his mouth, "What are we waiting for?" his voice asked, his eyes twinkling.

The Doctor flipped a switch, "Allonsy!"

Jack screamed in his mind, _No! The universe just changed! God, can't you focus at all!_ He cursed the Doctor internally, could the Time Lord really lose track so easily? Jack's laugh rang throughout the Tardis as his body held the Tardis as it shook, as it took off.

**Disclaimer: It's not like they'd be lonely! They could play with Firefly and Battlestar Galactica all the time! What, still no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I NEED YOUR HELP! Okay, I have this other story THE DEAD, I have somehow erased the last chapter of it from , I don't have it anywhere else. If anyone read it and maybe liked it enough to copy it and put it up somewhere else, or maybe save it to their computer or whatever, it would be awesome if you could send it to me. I don't want to have to rewrite it, because it won't be what people remember. HELP ME!**

The Lisics massacred Thuin, killing scientists, prisoners, Shadow Proclamation observers, anyone and everyone was slaughtered...except Jenny. And Jenny didn't care. Because with Donna's warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, Jenny felt safe. Because with Donna's happy voice echoing in the long halls in front of them, Jenny felt reassured. Because with Donna's infectious laugh trilling by her ear, Jenny felt _happy_.

They didn't spend long on Thuin, long enough for the Lisics to have their fun, long enough for Donna to stop at a lab, to pick up a shining key of an observation pad. Donna saw Jenny's curious expression and smiled, she explained that the Doctor had given it to her, it opened his ship, the Tardis, she explained that she had traversed the universe looking for it. Becuase Donna had built a machine, an amplifier, a magnetic amplifier, with a tiny little slot for the tiny, shiny key.

"Why?" Jenny asked, brown eyes wide, enraptured, "What's the point?"

Donna's blue eyes twinkled, her red hair shining in the bright lights, "Oh, Jenny," she sighed, slipping they key into the pocket of her black coat, "I'm going to find your Dad."

Then they left Thuin, climbing from that desert world in a ship filled with creatures that looked like demons. But Donna told Jenny that she was safe, that the Lisics were her friends. And Jenny believed her.

Weeks went by as they passed through empty space, heading towards a planet Donna said was essential for her plan to work, those weeks were the happiest of Jenny's life, no matter how sad that sounded. They were glorious, those weeks spent on the Lisic ship. Donna and Jenny would play for hours, running through the dark halls, their black boots romping over the grating, their laughter ringing throughout the ship.

But what ever had happened to Donna had left her broken, when Jenny tried to talk to her about _real _things she shied away, she thought of a new game, or needed to go to the control room. What happened to the Doctor? Why was Donna alone? What happened to Donna's face? These questions were burning in Jenny's mind, she could ask, but she knew she'd never get an answer. In Donna's not so lucid times she acted like a child, even when she did and said the most terrible things, there was a gleefullness in her expression. Jenny was afraid of Donna sometimes, of the things Donna could do, she could destroy worlds, kill people, start wars, with just a flick of her delicate little wrist. She was terrifying and beautiful, fun and despicable, but Jenny didn't blame her for her faults, she didn't know who to blame.

The Lisics couldn't speak Jenny's language, and she couldn't speak theirs, Donna somehow spoke both at the same time without even realizing. When Jenny questioned her about it Donna looked lost, her face pained, as if she was trying to recall something that hurt her mind. So Jenny stopped asking.

And when they arrived on the planet that Donna needed, the alien world that seemed to be the answer to all of Donna's problems, Jenny didn't know whether to be happy or not. Jenny held Donna's hand as they walked out of the Lisic ship, their boots crunching against the fresh snow.

Jenny looked forward, the snow falling around them was large, fluffy, and perfectly white, the landscape was all gentle curves and simple lines.

She looked back, peering over her shoulder, the Lisic ship looked practically grotesque by comparison, black as the night, it was all straight lines and ragged edges.

Jenny chose to look forward, "Donna, where are we?" she asked, unease creeping into her spine.

"Your father brought me here, it was my first alien world," Donna said, closing her eyes and breathing in the crisp, cold air, "the Oodsphere."

"Why are we here?" Jenny asked, pulling slightly on Donna's hand.

Donna turned away, pulling her hand out of Jenny's grasp, easing her machine from her pocket, "The psychic field of the Ood will increase the fold of the amplifier, wherever he is, whenever he is, he'll be pulled here."

Jenny smiled distantly, suddenly filled with unease, all her doubts about Donna rushing to the surface.

"My Doctor," Donna whispered, closing her eyes as she flipped a yellow switch on her machine.

**DISCLAIMER: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! okay, it's been a while huh? Well i'm here now at any rate, so yay! I'm gonna try to update my other stories as well, just so ya know. If you feel like reviewing that would be cool with me, you know, if you want to *shifty eyes***

**Oh and also, can you tell me what you think of Crazy!Donna, my brother says I write crazy well, do you think so?**

"My Doctor," Donna whispered.

_(Doctor, Doctor, my Doctor, never mine, never mine, always and forever with Time. MINE! He was mine and I was his and we were one and together, the three-fold man, DoctorDonna, but that wasn't him, not really him, a clone, my son? My brother? Family, a family, Spartacus and Spartacus, we look alike. I search for you Spartacus, I kill for you Spartacus, I_ am _you Spartacus.)_

She closed her eyes and flipped the yellow switch on the side of her machine, and immediately the sound of the Tardis engines echoed in the icy wind. Donna's eyes shot open, darting to the side to look at Jenny, beautiful Jenny, uneasy Jenny, hearing the Tardis engines for the first time.

_(Ancient and sad, but happy too, so gleeful, the sound of a machine past it's due, stolen from it's forced sleep, only to awake from the fog, to travel the Universe, a beautiful place. Wait, no, not beautiful, ugly, so ugly. Terrible place, filled with the screams of the tortured and the blood of the dead and the fire of the power hungry, an ugly place, this place should burn, will burn, always burning.) _

Donna's head twitched to the side, she began to run, sprinting wildly to where she knew the Tardis would be. She screamed out to the snow, a happy sound escaping her throat, running made her happy, so happy, she'd run with the Doctor soon. She stopped at the bottom of a rise, her boot clad feet skidding in the snow, smiling a smile so large it was almost painful.

Seconds later Jenny slid beside her, brown eyes roving the landscape, ever the soldier, "Is that it? Dad's ship?" Jenny asked, breathless and staring wide eyed at the materializing ship in all her blue glory.

Donna shook her head, paused because she was confused and then nodded, blue eyes wide and blank, "The Tardis, you'll love it, love it," she grabbed Jenny's hand, wrapping it in both of her own.

_(She's never seen it, never seen it, it's beautiful, so beautiful, she'll love it, I love it. Beautiful, the color of coral, the echoes of Time, the heart of the Doctor, bigger on the inside, with so many rooms, room enough for me and her and anyone else. Room enough for any family. My room. My purple room with a giant closet, giant closet. The Lisic's could live in the closet.)_

As the wooden panels solidified Donna took another step forward, waiting with bated breath, reading and rereading the words adorning the blue machine. And slowly, so slowly the doors opened, creaking softly, a wary head sticking out against the chill, a familiar head with crazy brown hair, blue eyes narrowed at the landscape.

_(Blue eyes? Did he always have blue? Yes, of course, of course, don't provoke, the Universe is broken, all my fault. All my fault, I'll fix it, fix it. Better this way? Maybe not my fault, my gift? Gift to the worlds, wrapped with a pretty purple bow. Purple, love purple, all I wear is black, black, always black, Doctor liked me in purple, I'll find purple for him. He loves me.)_

"Donna?" the Doctor asked, his tone dubious and hopeful as he stepped out of the Tardis, standing only a pace away from his ship, staring at Donna, staring at the scars on her face, mouth agape, disbelieving. "Donna? he asked again, a tiny whisper, taking one faltering step forward before he ran to her, shockingly fast, brown coat flinging out behind him like some super hero's cape.

Donna opened her arms wide as the Doctor caught her around the middle, clasping her in a embrace almost too tight. He lifted her clear off the ground, which was probably more a testament to how much weight Donna had lost and not to his strength, he swung her around in an ecstatic circle, laughing jovially as her ginger tresses hit him in the face. "Donna! What are you doing here? Where is here, it's lovely, have I been here before, I think I have? What happened to you?" he rambled, still clinging to her, drawing back only enough to see her smiling face. "You remember?" he asked, a fearful and happy expression on his face.

Donna nodded, fluid motion somehow abandoned, her head jitted up and down like a machine stuck on it's spokes, the Doctor's eyes narrowed, seemingly unnerved.

_(Remember, always remember, always burning, never consumed, the shadows to thank, to blame? Ezont to blame, terrible, wonderful Ezont. Remember the good times. So many. Grandad and Mum, Nerys and Lance, even bad people are fun. Fun, so fun, I love fun, we'll play a game later, I have the perfect one. The Doctor loves to play.) _

"Doctor," Donna whispered, her right hand coming up between them, to caress the Doctor's cheek, he looked like he wanted to flinch away.

_(Do I frighten him? Like I frighten little Jenny? I'll be what he remembers, he loved me before, it'll be like before. I'll be right. Right again for him. I'll laugh at jokes, and cry when he's sad, I won't kill or build, I'll travel and be happy. I'll be what he remembers. I'll talk like a person, I'll walk like a person, I'll run beside him and slap him when he prattles.)_

She drew her arm back and punched the Doctor in the upper arm, smiling as he rubbed the tender spot with a sour expression on his face, she laughed, "missed you, spaceman."

"That's how you show it? Punching me?" he whined.

"Don't whine, I barely touched you, you stick!"

He smiled at her, "I missed you too, oh how I missed you Donna Noble."

_(A new presence, dangerous, a light too bright, beware the white! Blinding, can't be blind, have to see! Have to see to run, have to run to keep up with the Doctor or he'll leave me behind, leave me behind, all alone with the Shadow's and their scientists, leave me to the bright rooms and blinking lights and machines that hurt and needles that prick. Leave me to Ezont, terrible Ezont, dead Ezont, leave me with the dead, always dead, so many dead, I killed them. Have to see, get away from the light!)_

Donna lunged backward, appearing to almost scuttle on her bipedal appendages, squinting at the Tardis doors and the man standing in them.

The Doctor laughed, his eyes concerned, unaware of anything amiss with his male traveling companion, "It's just Jack, remember? Good old Captain Jack!" he said, turning to beckon the imposter forward.

"Jenny, behind me!" Donna ordered, her voice like a whip across the snow.

Jenny, a soldier still, followed her authoritarian voice, she clamored behind Donna, her boots clomping heavily on the pearl white snow.

"Jenny?" the Doctor asked, recognizing Jenny even through her regenerations. "But you're dead," he whispered, brow crumpled.

"Who are you?!" Donna screamed, backing steadily away as the thing using Jack's body approached.

The Doctor sighed, "Donna," he appeased, "It's just Jack."

_(Stupid Martian! So stupid, so brilliant, to kill him now would be a mercy, no, no, you don't kill the things you love. You love the things you love. Love is warm feelings and happiness like a blanket around your shoulders. Love is beautiful and brilliant. Can't kill love, what you love, then there would be no love, no love. Ezont loved, loved me, did he have warm feelings? He was always warm when he touched me, too warm, too hot, why did he never stop, stop! Stop! To kill his love was like happiness around my shoulders.) _

Donna hissed like a cat, her thin knife, appearing as if by magic, glinting in her pale hand, "Not Jack, not Jack, what happened to Jack!?" she screamed.

The Doctor looked frightened for Donna's sanity, "Donna, listen to me, Jenny, look at me, it's just Jack, good old Jack, put that down," he called softly, nodding towards Donna's knife.

Jenny moved to Donna's side, "Dad," she called, red hair blowing around her pretty face, "I don't know who this man is supposed to be, but he's not right, he's dangerous."

"No, no, that's a long story, that's something else Jenny, he can't die, he's a fact, that's what you see, now come on over," he said patronizingly.

And Jack smiled, slow and seductive, and then he was running, running so fast.

_(Dangerous, too dangerous, not Jack, not Jack, kill it! Kill it!)_

He was in front of Donna, hurtling towards her. Donna stabbed out at him, catching him in the gut, but he didn't stop, he flung out a hand, striking her across the face. But she didn't fall, didn't stop, she kicked out at his legs, toppling him into the snow.

"Stop!" the Doctor screamed, inching around their fight, uncertain if he should enter it.

'Jack' reered up, taking the knife from his gut with a nasty smile, stalking towards Donna, who lunged forward, the knife knicking her in the arm before she smacked it out of his hand. He grabbed her coat front and threw her to the ground, she rolled away from the foot that would have stomped her sternum. But she wasn't fast enough, he kicked at her retreating back, the blow landing with a crack as bones broke under the assault.

She ignored the pain, she was no stranger to it, and rolled over, kicking upwards, her heel catching him in a particularly sensitive place. But he didn't react, didn't sway, didn't scream, the thing felt no pain. He crashed down, stradling Donna's waist as his large hands went to her throat, squeezing. Donna's legs kicked wildly, uselessly, against the snow. She clawed at his hands, then at his eyes, wriggling madly from underneath him. An urgent gurgling came from her mouth, the only noise that could escape his grasp.

The Doctor was pleading with Jack, what was _inside _Jack, to let her go, please just let her go! But the thing didn't blink, didn't react, only smiled down at Donna's futile attempts.

Jenny came up, Donna's knife in her hand, slashing at Jack's back, swatting away the Doctor's interfering arms, but the thing didn't blink.

_(Didn't blink, never blink, doesn't want to miss it. Show of a lifetime, the Death of Donna Noble, popcorn and fizzy drinks for all, come up and see the dying. What Fun! Dying, always dying, all leading to this, this? Why this? Through so much, all for this. My life for this.)_

And Donna's vision started to darken around the edges, her legs growing cold, her head heavy, tears tracks staining her cheeks. The Doctor was screaming and Jenny was screaming and Donna could hear the steady pounding of Lisic feet reverberating in the ground.

_(__Never the coward, always the fool. Attack it's mind! Attack it!)_

Donna's small hands, heavy and clumsy, came up to Jack's temples, sticking there like glue even as he tried to shake her off, his eyes suddenly wide, his grasp never loosening.

_(A thing made of white, so bright, blinding. The light only shines for so long, it's is a candle in the night, the sun before it's last blaze, it dies and leaves the darkness. The darkness. I am the darkness, I will outlast the light, outlast the light. Poor Jack, alone with the light, poor Jack, I see you Jack, I see you. My head, my head, the light, too hot, too hot. Kill the light, kill the light! The Doctor will forgive me, love me, love.)_

And right before Donna's blue eyes closed she saw a Lisic, the little Lisic with the yellow claws rear up behind Jack, his claws piercing him, going straight through, yellow stained red.

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them I would be so happy...but as you can see I am clearly a disturbed individual with real problems, so no, no, I don't own them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello all! Wow, long time, huh? So anyway, this is really like half a chapter, the other half will probably be up in a day or two, but it was just so long and ....yeah, just..yeah, here ya go.**

Lisics, nomads of the stars, live and die in space, they are the descendents of survivers.

The Lisic with the purple claws was not yet alive when the Lisics had a planet to call their own.

It was said to be beautiful, after a fashion, and it served its purposes well.

And yet, it is always told, the Lisics felt no special kinship with their world, it was not mother, nor was it father, it was a planet among many planets, but it was as good a home as any and many Lisics lived, grew progeny, and died on that mountainous world.

And then in one fell swoop, in a horrific holocaust too great to describe, their world was burned, ravaged beyond resuscitation.

Hundreds of worlds claimed responsibility, glowing in their supposed victory, they believed the Lisics bloodied, beaten, dead, that without the support of their world, those in space would wither.

The fools, the oldest Lisics would say, the fools.

There was a planet named Mesio, a beautiful planet with beautiful people, it was perfection solidified and made to orbit a yellow star. The Lisics murdered them in their peaceful sleep. There was a planet named Shkoi, a planet of artificial intelligence long since liberated from their meaty masters. The Lisics smashed everything to bits. There was a planet with no name, a fairly average world with with fairly average inhabitants, many only just living their lives with no knowledge of the wider universe. The Lisics killed all without mercy, because their is no mercy, especially for the innocent.

Generations went by, Lisics lived, Lisics died. The Lisic with the purple claws was born.

There was a planet named Elosha, a planet with one mind, the mind of their queen, all beings on that green world interwoven, doing everything she wished. To kill their queen was to kill them all, the Lisics killed their queen. There was a planet with a name that couldn't be pronounced, it was a bitter world with a bitter and strong people. Their death was harder to achieve then most, but Lisics do not fail. There was a world named Claim, whose weapons had made the Lisic world uninhabitable, whose technology was fearsome and unrepetant. It took decades to whittle away their population, and decades more to scour the universe for survivers.

Claim tried to save their children.

Sent them to a different world.

A mistake, the oldest Lisics would say, a terrible mistake.

Lisic children, new to battle, new to blood, were sent after them, sent to make their mark in the name of revenge.

The Lisic with the purple claws, only ten rotations old, the oldest of the children was given command, was told to slaughter, to maim, to kill until there was nothing left to kill.

It was fair, in the Lisics minds, children against children.

Killing does not stay in a Lisics mind, it kills and it kills, and then it...forgets. The Lisic with the purple claws _knows _it killed, knows why, remembers how, but does not think of it once it is done. They do not dwell, they do not linger, a life is a fleeting thing, taking one even more so. They kill and strive to do it again after, to remember what it's like. It was after, long after, when the children were dead and the city built for them burning, that the Lisic with the purple claws reached down gently and picked up a toy from the ground. A doll, it had heard of these things, representations of humanoids, playthings for children.

It was like nothing it had seen before. Unique. At the time it had never seen a humanoid with the same coloring as the doll, glass that represented light brown skin and blood red thread representing hair. The Lisic with the purple claws held it loosely for a long while, staring at it, the flames of the burning buildings licking on either side, flickering golden colors on the blood red thread. There was a screech, startling the Lisic, his claws tensing at the sound of the last child of Claim dying. When the Lisic with the purple claws looked back down, it saw the doll laying in pieces on the ground.

An emotion it didn't recognize flared in its mind as it lowered itself on its many legs, curving its spine to observe the broken pieces of the doll. The dolls face, with cracks running down one cheek, was pointed slightly to the left, its painted blue eyes empty and starring sightlessly at the smoke filled sky, red hair spread across the ground, flaring like silk under the orange flames. The Lisic pushed the pieces together slowly, carefully, feeling sorry for the first time in its life.

The sound of glass clinking wasn't heard above the cracking of the flames, but the Lisic felt when the pieces connected again, and he would move onto another piece. In the end, the doll, laying on the cold ground, looked as it had before. But if it was to reach for it, to lift it, the pieces would fall apart once again. It raised itself up, glaring at the doll, wishing it was strong enough to hold, before skittering back to its ship. Content with the knowledge that as long as no creature touched the doll, the doll would remain whole.

The death of OIDSj followed.

The destruction of Lean after that.

The slaughtering of the people of Tyroiu after that. The Lisic with the purple claws growing more every day, his command and influence sweeping through regiments and ships that had long been uncontrollable.

Until...

There were no more worlds left...

None left to kill, no revenge unclaimed...

They were lost.

Once they had been called the pestilence of the void and now they drifted across the vast nothingness of the stars with no cause.

Until they found _her_.

Her mind, her powerful mind, the potential of which had never been truly unleashed, called out for them across the universe in a fashion they have never figured out. Her will overpowered their own, visions of her consiousness burned their eyes. They saw a beautiful blue and green world formed from ruins of beings so terrible that time had chosen to repress all evidence of their presence. They saw the death of so many beings, so different, yet all the same, some bright, some dull, all the same. They saw the song of freedom sung across an empire. They saw men afraid of change, men who killed the brightest smiles. They saw a speaker of great words stand in the sun and forget a most important day. And it was beautiful, they had never seen such beauty.

But in beauty there was darkness. Ashes of civilizations ran through their fingers, they saw Time on a plane and shuddered at their power, they looked for a man in pinstripes to save them, only to be betrayed and abandoned. They felt the flames that burned a thousand worlds, worlds with unknowable names, worlds she couldn't have known existed, worlds that had never been, and never would, but had and were because she desired it so, all burning, Gallifrey burning, Skaro burning, Shadow burning, Krypton burning, Harvest burning, all life burning, consumed in the orange flames of destiny.

And with the flames the darkness, the shadows that live and eat the innocent, the actions that blanket all light.

They searched for her, and found her locked in a white padded room, screaming and crying and bleeding as she lunged at them, fighting them with nails and teeth as she called them 'Ezont' and thrashed like a blind man fighting off monsters in the night. No one came in response to her screams, which lasted hours, until finally her eyes cleared, her mind receded from theirs, her control returning. She smiled at them, curious and unafraid, she approached them, loved them for their oddity, begged them without words to take her with them, to save her.

The Lisic with the purple claws, its power, already no match for her own, turned from the room.

**DISCLAIMER: Fine, I stole it! Maybe now RTD will send an assassin out for me and I will finally have relief from this terrible headache!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Long time, I know, sorry 'bout that. You know, I'm always so frustrated when the stories I read take a long time to update, and then I go and do the same thing...how hypocritical of me, of course, I'm not even certain anyone but my brother and sister are reading this...who's reading this?**

_They searched for her, and found her locked in a white padded room, screaming and crying and bleeding as she lunged at them, fighting them with nails and teeth as she called them 'Ezont' and thrashed like a blind man fighting off monsters in the night. No one came in response to her screams, which lasted hours, until finally her eyes cleared, her mind receded from theirs, her control returning. She smiled at them, curious and unafraid, she approached them, loved them for their oddity, begged them without words to take her with them, to save her._

_The Lisic with the purple claws, its power, already no match for her own, turned from the room._

And she followed, it walked away and she skipped after it, bare feet slapping against the cold tile floor.

And, quicker then the Lisic with the purple claws had expected, she was powerful. She stood before its brethren, comforted them, soothed them, made them happy, was leader in every way except in name, but never once, not once, did she give an order. She _asked _and his people never said no.

They never said no, it never entered their minds to say no, when the Lisic with the purple claws was feeling incredibly paranoid it believed that she was somehow controlling them. Her mind, her powerful mind, that had called to them from across the stars, did it have the power to bend every single one of them to her will? But then she would come, she would smile, she would dance and sway, her boots squeaking against the floor and its fears and suspicions would disappear, they'd simply fade away.

Years passed, good years, wonderful years.

The little Lisic with the yellow claws was born, the little Lisic with the yellow claws was born weak, crying out pitifully as it entered the world, the Lisic that could be called its father, the Lisic with the purple claws, knew what was expected and took the child to a private place, a place where its cries would not be heard. Where its cries could be silenced in peace.

But the Lisic with the purple claws was not as heartless as many would imagine and hesitated before taking the life of what humans would call his son. It hunched over the little Lisic, gently nudging the newborn with the blunt edge of its claw, clicking in approval when the little Lisic hissed ominously. But the little Lisics fate had already been decided, and to delay even longer would only be painful. The Lisic with the purple claws raised its arm, closing its bulbous eyes as it prepared to strike, but there was a shriek from the door, a completely familiar shriek.

And then the Lisic with the purple claws felt a sharp pain in its back, and it knew, it _knew, _that the humanoid woman, Donna Noble, had stabbed him in the back.

She ran forwards, she stood between the Lisic leader and the child, her little knife in her hand, black with blood, a snarl on her pale face. "What are you doing?!" she screached, she demanded.

"The weak must die," it explained, head tilting, honest always, ignoring the nonlethal wound in its back. It took a step forward, its many legs moving fluidly.

She lunged forward, slashing the knife before her wildly, hissing unintelligbly, hair flying in all directions. But in her rage she was easily matched, he swung one long leg out, knocking her feet out from underneath her. She hit the floor harder then the Lisic had expected, but to feel sorry would have been foolish, he flicked the knife out of her hand with a gentle swash of a claw, clicking as it leaned down, its face inches from her own.

"You kill children," she said, her eyes hard and cold, her back against the floor.

It did not understand her horror, nor would it try to, "Those that are weak."

Her face twisted, her red lips twisted downward, her brows crumpling as unshed tears pooled in her eyes, "You shouldn't kill children, any children, they're just children, _just children_!" she screamed.

"They will not remain children, they grow, to keep the weak would seed our demise," it explained.

"Just children, just children," she reached upwards, she grabbed its claws, the palms of her hands slicing instantly, but she did not seem to realize, "not children."

It lifted itself up, skittering away from her and her insanity, "Stop," it orderded.

She sat up, threading her trembling fingers through her hair, leaving trails of blood, she looked up at the Lisic, tears falling down her cheeks, a disbelieving grimace on her face, "Only monsters kill children," she whispered, placing both her hands on her stomach. The Lisic looked down at her shaking form, her poor, pitiful, shaking form rocking back and forth on the ground, knees drawn up, and stepped closer. "Only monsters kill children," she sobbed, shaking her head to and fro.

It nudged her gently with the blunt edge of its claw, hoping that physical contact would free Donna of whatever fit she had become ensarned in.

She looked up at it with blank eyes, with uncomprehending eyes, eyes filled with pain and fear and such sadness that it broke the Lisics heart, "Ezont is a monster," she whimpered, wrapping long arms around long legs, her forehead resting on her knees.

"Donna Noble," it said, its voice sharp, "stop."

And from its bundle of rags on the floor the Lisic with the yellow claws clicked, it locked its bulbous eyes on the crying woman and climbed atop its many legs, almost frolicking to her, head twitching from side to side as it observed the odd creature. It could not speak, it could not really understand, it could barely walk, but it scrambled into Donna's lap, clicking in a way it thought would be comforting, it rubbed the top of its head against her chin and purred like a kitten.

The Lisic with the purple claws, afraid of the humanoid woman, afraid _for _the humanoid woman, walked away, walked away from her and her tears, walked away from its son and its weakness. It walked away from them both and decided it was better this way.

Donna Noble raised the little Lisic with the yellow claws and loved it like any human mother would love their child. She spoke to it, tales of her childhood, tales of her world, her beautiful world, lost to her now. She taught it all she could, about the universe and its laws, which ones could be broken and those that could not, she taught it about civilizations, about respect, and even ventured to teach it right and wrong, but seeing as her own values had been so greatly skewed that was really an adventure in futility. It would listen, patiently and intently, absorbing everything that came from her cute, odd little human mouth, the little Lisic would fold it's many legs underneath it, it would rest its claws on the ground and would stare up at her with black eyes.

The Lisic with the yellow claws grew, grew as tall as Donna, learned to speak, learned to walk, to kill, but every day came to her.

"Mama?" it would ask, the English word almost unrecognizable coming from its grotesque mouth, even as it attempted to smile like she did.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she'd answer, clicking, assuring him she loved him no less for not speaking like she did, looking slightly upward to see into its black eyes, red hair falling around her face, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

"Tell me everything about you," it would say.

She'd chuckle and shake her head, "I'll try."

Donna Noble was still dangerous, she was still so sad, she was glorious and frightening, she was captured, but she came back, she was totured, but she came back, years passed her by and it did not even seem like she aged. The little Lisic with the yellow claws, not as little as it had once been, believed she would be there always, that she was as timeless and forever as the very universe itself.

And then one day, one day, it saw her thrashing in the snow, hands of an unknown man wrapped around her fragile throat, the life draining from her precious form.

But she could not die, she _would _not die, because the Lisic, all Lisic needed her, and the especially the little Lisic with the yellow claws.

It ran, its many legs achieving a speed unknown, its long claws drawn, its mouth open...and stabbed an evil man in the back.

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it, can't even rent it, which is a shame, because then I'd have an excuse for meeting Catherine Tate, who I have decided should be my best friend...*sigh***


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: HHIII! How's it going?**

Jack Harkness heard her voice first, echoeing across the white washed world of his imprisonment.

Her choice of words were not what he'd imagine them to be, her accent was not as striking as it had once been, but the quality of her voice, the tone and cadence or her speech was unmistakably that of Donna Noble.

Jack turned, searching frantically for the source of her voice, his blue eyes wide, desperately seeking the vibrant red of Donna's hair, desperately seeking any color in a world of white.

"Donna!" he screamed, running his hands through his hair, his mouth twisted downwards.

"Poor Jack, alone with the light, poor Jack," her voice washed over him, non existent breath blew across his cheek. He closed his eyes, falling to his knees as he felt her presence beside him, as he heard her voice in his mind. "I see you Jack," she said, "I see you."

Right beside him, close enough to touch, an outline started to form, just the basic shape of a person. A blurred and colorless mass that seemed to push out the white surrounding it, pushing itself into existance. Colors started to seep in, the clothes were black, the skin was pale, and the hair was the drastic red Jack Harkness wanted to see. Details started to emerge, five thin fingers formed on each hand, buttons appeared on the coat, shoelaces tied tight could be seen on the boots, and bright blue eyes appeared in the middle of the feminine face. The last thing to materialize, perhaps in some twisted mockery of the Cheshire Cat, was Donna's smiling mouth.

"Donna?" Jack asked, crawling back to his feet, approaching the woman that he only now realized he didn't really know.

She was deathly pale, she was far too thin, she looked sickly and when she walked towards him she moved unlike any other human Jack Harkness had ever seen, she jittered and slithered yet still looked as graceful as any dancer. "Hello Jack, poor Jack," she said, one hand reaching out for him.

Jack sighed in relief, leaping forward, holding her small hand in both of his, "Donna, you have no idea how-"

Donna's head tilted to the side, one hand rising to rest against the side of her head, "My head," she whispered, tearing her hand from his grasp, walking in a slow circle around him, looking out calculatingly at the vast world of white. Behind Donna's blue eyes Jack could almost see the gears and cogs of Donna's mind moving, spinning iradically and immedietly he knew there was something wrong with her, something very, very wrong with Donna Noble.

She raised one hand, reaching out towards the unseen horizen, her eyes narrowed, "My head," she whispered, falling to her knees on the white ground, "the light, too hot, too hot," she said, collapising forward onto the ground, clenching her eyes shut. She curled up into a loose ball.

Jack swore, loudly and explicitly before falling to his own knees and gathering Donna up in his arms.

She was stiff in his grasp, her spine rigid, her appendages stuck, and when he looked upon her face he saw a look of such intense concentration that he felt like letting her go. But he didn't. He pressed her uncooperating body against his, stroking her hair and ignoring the tears he could feel soaking through his shirt. He felt her lips moving against his neck, and the sound of her voice, filled with hatred, came to his ears, "Kill the light," she said, nodding in agreement to her own statement, "kill the light."

And on the far horizen, a blackness started to approach, a shadow that seeped into the white world, spreading farther and farther the more Jack looked. He flinched, made to stand, towing Donna with him, but she was immovable, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't lift or drag her. He ran his hands through his hair, ashamed to admit that he was actually afraid. This world was unlike anything he'd encountered before, and he had been held here since his body had first been made a puppet, he'd spent a long time in the light white, and now the darkness encroaching was unimaginable to him. "The Doctor will forgive me," Donna whispered from the ground, startled eyes swishing about suspiciously, "love me, love."

It was that exact point, no earlier, no later, that Jack felt unrelenting pain right through his chest. He coughed and sputtered, caught completely unawares as he buckled to his knees. He brought one trembling hand up to his chest, half expecting for a spear point to be sticking out of him. Because that's what if felt like in that moment, as if he'd been stabbed by a spear. But there was nothing there, no wound, no blood, no weapon, only Jack's cloth covered chest. He looked up, eyes moving from Donna sitting up from the ground, looking at him sadly, and beyond her the black horizon, creeping silently closer and closer.

"What's happening?"

Donna shook her head, red hair swishing from side to side.

"Her son just killed you," a voice said, a mean, powerful voice. The White Guardian appeared out of the white, smiling nastily. "Your corporeal body, I mean, because I was using your body as a puppet, I was strangling her. And now, because of the trauma, I've lost the loose control I had over your body, when you go back to life you'll be yourself again." The White Guardian clapped slowly, sarcastically as he moved closer to Donna and Jack. "Aren't we happy?"

Donna climbed laboriously to her feet, spine angling strangely, eyes curious and unafraid. "You're light," she called, chin raised, a sneer on her lips, mockery in her tone.

"And you are the darkness," the White Guardian replied, equal coolness in his voice.

Jack sat still on the floor, wary of both these creatures standing before him, a hand held to his chest. He felt the world around him slipping from his grasp, he began to hear another world, one that made alot more sense. He looked around, and saw with terrible fear that now half the world was dark. Behind Donna, it was dark and inky blackness, and behind the Guardian only white, the middle was not gray, it was not white, it was not black, it was everything and nothing, and Jack knew that made no sense. He wondered idly what this world even was, while he had been trapped here he had thought it an extension of his own mind, but now he wondered if it was another world, a different dimension, or purely a construct of the Guardian. But try as he might, he didn't actually care enough to find the answer.

"You tried to kill me," Donna said, stepping forward, pointing a useless finger accusatorily.

"Yes."

She tilted her head curiously, confused and intrigued, looking at the Guardian as if she would never understand him, "Why?"

He smiled at her, a smile that looked more like a snarl, "You are dangerous," he assured her.

She nodded, as if considering what he said, "Like you," she said.

The White Guardian looked affronted, "Nothing like me."

"I don't want to die."

"You really have no choice."

Donna turned her gaze to the ground, smirking in such a way that made Jack fear for his safety, "I _always _have a choice."

And with that statement, Jack woke up, he sat up looking into the Doctor's big blue eyes, sucking in so much air that he thought he might drown in it. He looked around wildly, his surroudnigns flooding his senses, the snow, the cold, the cute girl behind the Doctor, Donna's prone body next to him, and the hideous monster cradling her form. He struggled back and away from Donna and her monster, clutching the Doctor's lapel like a child.

"Jack, tell me what is happening," the Doctor ordered, starring at him, struggling to understand.

"He, he called himself the White Guardian," Jack said, breath still struggling in and out, "he took my body last time I died, he's been controlling me."

"Why?"

"To kill her," he said, nodding towards Donna, who he wasn't sure was breathing.

"Why?"

"He said she was dangerous, that she was changing things. She, she is the darkness and she'll destroy the universe."

The Doctor sat back in the snow, hand running slowly through his hair, he let out a deep sigh.

The girl standing behind him threw her hands in the air, a snarl on her heart shaped face, "This is, this," she was at a lose for words, she stepped forwards, slashing her hands down violently. "She isn't any of those things!" she screeched, "She's just Donna, she's _nice. _She's just one woman, a traumatized woman who just wants to go home, why is it like this?" She kicked at the snow, and Jack had the sense that this outburst had been growing for a long time. "She's so nice! She accepted me, she named me! Why did this all happen to her? Why can't nice people get nice things, why does this happen to us." Tears started to leak out of her eyes, but she either didn't notice or didn't care, because she didn't make any move to clear them off her cheeks.

The Doctor stood up, hands reached towards Jenny, like he was going to hug her. She lunged backward, almost slipping in the snow, snarling at him and holding up a bloody knife, "Don't touch me!" she screeched, "Don't touch me!" Her face twisted horribly, like she didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream or run away, "This is _awful," _she whispered, "why can't life be happy?"

"Is she still alive?" a new voice asked, a endeeringly adolescent voice. Jack looked around, his eyes landing on the monster holding Donna. The monsters black eyes were pointed at the Doctor, its venemous lips pulled taut. "You are called Doctor in her stories, Doctor's decide life from death, is that so?" it asked.

The Doctor stepped closer, kneeling down in front of of Donna, "You'll let me help her?" he asked, eyebrows knitted.

The monster leaned forward, its spine angling strangly, just like Donna's had, "I would do anything for her to live," it said.

"Alright," the Doctor said, reaching into his coat pocket, "I won't hurt her," he assured as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The monster nodded, a human trait it had learned from Donna, "That is very wise."

Jenny came to stand behind the Doctor, to observe over his shoulder, "Is she dead?" she asked bluntly, resorting to the emotionless training of the machine in the face of so much conflicting pain.

"No," the Doctor said quietly, then, thinking he should probably say it louder, "No, she's not dead."

The monster clutched Donna closer, "Then what is she?" it asked.

"I don't know."

**DISCLAIMER: It ain't mine, but you know what IS mine? No, you don't, of course you don't. You don't know me, or maybe you do and you just don't know it, but either way you don't know what's mine.**


End file.
